Jade's Laptop
by BadeLoveIsStrong
Summary: Ever wondered why Jade suddenly has her pearbook with her? And what happens if Jade has a new boyfriend? How will Beck react? Will he ever find her notes? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Jade's Laptop

Hi this is my first story ever. Maybe you can tell I am not from America, England or Australia so my English isn't that good . But please give it a try. Enjoy!

The bell rang , signaling that first period was over. Jade just got out of Mr sikowitz classroom with her reddish pearbook she bought last week. Then she ran to the janitors closet to be alone for a moment. As she sat comfortable in between two trash cans Jade took her pearbook and opened it.

Ok she had the laptop with her for a reason. You probably know beck and Jade are no longer BeckandJade but that doesn't mean that Jade doesn't love him anymore or gets jealous. _Jealous_. Why does she has to be the one with all the jealous crap? Sighing, Jade clicked on her file 'secret' and read over it carefully. 'Jealousy keeper'

**THAT SLUT BRITNEY HAS TO SIT NEXT TO BECK? And this blonde bimbo , what is she doing? Why is beck flirting back?**

You guessed it right. Everytime girls flirt with beck or the other way round , shewould write down her feelings.

This will be her secret .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN/ thanks for reviewing!**

**And thank you Guest for the advice, I hope this one is better :)**

_Jade POV_

I just finished eating lunch when a certain red head approached me. "Hi Jadey! Guess what!" How could a person be so bubbly on a Monday? I answered quickly with an annoyed what so she can continue and leave me alone. "Ok so you probably know that I have my birthday party next week and I want you to bring a date with you!", Cat answered proudly. "Ughh Why?" I questioned her with a frown. "Well -It's just-that - you know -" Cat rambled but I interrupted her before she could continue."Get to the point!". Cat looked scared and then I felt a tiny bit bad for yelling at her. "Look, I am sorry for yelling at you but please get to the point.". Cat looked happy again and said :"Well , see Beck is invited too and he is bringing a date and I don't want to see you sad ." Hearing that hurts. So Beck moved on? Any chances in getting back together vanished. "Cat can I take my pearbook instead of a guy?", I asked her."Of course! I like its color." ,and with that she skipped away. Wait. Where is my pearbook? I checked my bag but it wasn't in there. Shit. I must have forgotten it in the janitors closet! I panicked at the thought of somebody reading my notes where I confess how much I love Beck and finding my secret file. Before I continued my horrible thoughts I ran as fast as I could to the janitors closet.

**Please Review! It would mean the world! Oh and I can promise you that there will be action, drama and a jealous Beck!**

**-Abby :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's Laptop

**AN / This Chapter is dedicated to Caterina Vega and lizardgillianx3! Check out their stories.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

Becks POV

I went to the janitors closet before lunch period was over so I could be alone for a moment without all these girls flirting with me. While I was walking I saw Cat heading to the Asphalt Café. When I reached the closet where my girlfrie- correction ex- girlfriend and I used to have make- out sessions.I sat near an trash can and checked Jade's Slap page. And no I am not a creepy stalker...ok maybe...a little bit. As I was reading the trash can was kind of annoying me so I pushed it to the other side just to spot a reddish new pearbook. When I took a closer look I knew immediately who it belonged to. Should I open it?

_Sorry if it is short ! But I updated 3 times a day! The next one will be up tomorrow or today.:) _

_Please review !_


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN/ Hello there people! Thank you so much for reviewing, reading, favoriting and putting it on Alert! It means so much to me. Special thanks are at the end !_**

Should I Open it? I was curious so I bent over to the device. I had to wait a second after I switched it on. When it finally turned on there were 3 files on the screen named ,_Secret_' ,_How to kill Sinjin_' I had to roll my eyes at that and the last one ,_Feelings_'. Feelings? Secret? What's all this about? I wanted to click on the file ,_Feelings_' when my phone suddenly beeped. A new message from Tori. 'Meet me in the black box theatre NOW' . Tori probably needs some help with a project or something. Before I made my way outside I took one last look at the laptop and thought _'I need to know what is written in these files. I guess I just have to read and find out but that won't be easy.'_

Xxxxxx:)xxxxxxx

In the black box theatre I was greeted by an angry Tori who screamed "At last!" in my face. Sighing I looked at her. But then turned my gaze on the ground and thought about Jade. _'__What if she is dating another guy and these files are about him'_

This thought made me nervous and I had this weird feeling that I never felt before it was-it was jealousy.

Sinjin POV

So I saw Beck with an confused expression going out of the closet. As I walked to the place where my crush and I first met (great times)

-Flashback-

It was my first day of school. I was in the closet fixing my hair for the girls who will be begging on their knees for a date with me. Suddenly the door opens and there stood a beautiful brunette girl wearing all black with a gear of wars bag. I knew it was love at first sight. " Go away " she screamed with her beautiful voice. I peed on myself a bit but that is the effect she gives me. After a week I found out that her name is Jade ( you know I have my ways). Every night I dreamed of her and me getting married, having kids...

-End of Flashback-

I went in and saw the most beautiful thing in my life ,after the person who it belongs to of course. _Jade's Pearbook_.It was already switched on so it won't harm to take a look.'_Or should I take it and give it to her?_' I decided against it and closed the closet door and ran to the pearbook. There were 3 files :_'How to kill Sinjin'_ she probably means another Sinjin._ 'Feelings_' and '_Secret_' that got my interest. I clicked on it and read the notes .

_I love his hair , his looks, his smell .._

Oh jade u don't have to be so romantic

_I love how he moves.._.

Really Jade! That is so sweet

_I wanna marry him..._

Yes! I knew it!

._... His name is so cute ..._

Oh thanks!

._...Beck... _

WHAT?

_I still Love you_

Wh-Wha- She wasn't talking about me?

No POV

Sinjin started crying and wished he was in the girls staff room.

Just then jade entered with an angry expresssion at the sight in front of her ...

Jade POV

What the heck is Sinjin doing? Why? I went to him and took my scissors out "If you tell anyone about what you just read I am going to kill you! Understood?" Sinjin gave a weak nod but that wasn't enough for jade "I said understood!"

"Yes" he answered in between sobs after Jade took her laptop in disgust because of the pee running down his leg .

"But jade we are meant to be -!" he shut himself up after getting a death glare.

_**AN : so I hope this chapter was longer! **_

_**Special thanks to : Guest (Thanks for being the first reviewer and there sure will be some Beck Jealousy :) **_

_**Catarina Vega ( thanks again for putting this story on your favorites)**_

_**lizardgillianx3 ( thank you again for putting my story on your alerts :)Oh and I like your username :) )**_

_** . .mean (A big thank you to you for reviewing my story :) I hope this one is longer and there is Sinjin hehe :) )**_

_**BadeLoverXoXo (Thanks for putting my story on your alert :) )**_

_** To all Guest Reviewer please leave a name or a penname so I can thank you ! **_

_**Please Review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN/ Hi! How are you all? Today is my last day of school! Yay! Oh and in this story you can't put a code or password on your Laptop yourself. You'll have to go to the pearstore to let them do it for you :P_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing _**

_Jade's date?_

No POV

"Are you even listening to me" Tori said angry. But Beck just looked at the ground. "What? Did you say something?" Beck answered still not paying much attention. Tori was upset and asked if he was being serious. "Yeah, why?" " Maybe because you aren't paying much attention?" " Ok Tori, I am sorry I have a lot on my mind lately." Beck explained to Tori. " Anyway could you help me now pick a gift for Cat after school tomorrow?" ,Tori asked."Of course" " Great I'll see you at class then" And with that Tori went out of the black box theatre.

Jade POV

Ugh stupid Sinjin! Now I have to go to the pearstore to get my laptop a password that he can't hack.

-Next day-

I am on my way to the pearstore to get my pearBook a password. I already decided what it would be like. When I entered there was only one spot free, I went there and put my pearBook on the desk. I got annoyed because none of the workers came to help me.

No-one POV

3 minutes (

that felt to Jade like 5 hours) later a young boy who looked around her age came up to her. She was too busy typing a reply to Cats random massage about her brother

on her pearphone to notice. "Excuse me pretty girl, can I help you?" That's when Jade looked up. Her blue eyes met with his green ones. Jade felt butterflies in her stomach but not like the ones she has when she is with Beck. _Beck_. Everywhere she goes she has to remember him. This jerk who broke her heart. Jade shook her head a little to stop thinking about him. "Yeah at last! I want to get a password on my laptop." Jade answered in her usual mean self. "K'.It'll just take a moment." The boy told her , already switching on her Laptop. Jade couldn't help but think that he is kind of cute with his green grayish eyes , brown hair ,ripped jeans and t-shirt. Like a dream boy. "So what's your name?" the boy asked Jade to stop the awkward silence between them. She just answered with an simple : "Why is it your business?" "So let me guess then, your name is Jade?", said the boy with an smirk and pointed at her pearBook. "OH" "So you can type your password down if you'd like to" he told her with an smile. "Yeah Yeah" As Jade typed ,the boy looked at her grinning. " You know my name is Alex and you are beautiful." The boy , named Alex introduced himself. Jade just looked up at him with an eye roll and continued typing. Alex still continued : " You know, Jade. Do you have plans now? We could go and grab some coffee, my work shift will be over then."_ 'This could be my chance to show Beck what he gave up' _Jade thought and answered :"Ugh if you'll leave me alone here."She handed him the Laptop back and he typed for a minute something and switched it off. " Here you go " he said as he gave Jade her device back.

xxxxxxxx

**Please Review! If I get enough Reviews I'll make as a thank you a really long Chapter with at least 1000 words! I promise! I already typed half of it!**

**And thank you **

**guest (I updated ! I Hope that was soon enough. I will try to update twice a Day :) who doesn't Love Jade?and it is always Sinjin ㈶6**

**LuvBadeForever (i hope that's soon enough :) And thank you again for favoriting/following me and my story! It means a lot :) )**

** Whatthatsupposedtomean (happy that you thought it was funny :)**

**BroadwayPrinzess95 (thanks for following this story :) and reviewing it means a lot ! )**

**MystriousCraze (Thank you for putting my story on your Alert :) )**

**Tsukimonse (Thank you sooo much for favoriting!)**

**for reviewing! The next Chapter is dedicated to you :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN/ I am a bit disappointed that only one reviewed the last chapter.I know I said I'll update only if I get enough reviews but I am not forcing you to review. If you don't like it then don't review. Was it really that bad? If so I hope this one is better!_**

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing (Sorry but sometimes I forget to write that)_**

**_Last time : "Do you have plans now? We could go and grab some coffee, my work shift will be over then." 'This could be my chance to show Beck what he gave up' Jade thought and answered :"Ugh if you'll leave me alone here."She handed him the Laptop back and he typed for a minute something and switched it off. " Here you go " he said as he gave Jade her device back_**.

* * *

No-POV

Jade and Alex were on their way to the caffee shop. They were walking down a street when Alex suddenly said : "So any reason you wanted an password on your Laptop?"

Jade replied with an simple "It is really none of your business"

" You like that line,don't ya?"

"Whatever. When are we here?" She asked impatient. Jade _hates_ waiting.

"Well we are here now", Alex answered as they stood in front of an small classic coffee shop. The walls were printed in a dark brown. There were 3 seats . Jade has never been here. _She was amazed_.

Alex saw this and took advantage of it : "So the feisty girl gets all soft just because of an coffee shop?"

"Ugh ,you have to ruin the moment, don't you?" Jade said again in her rude manner.

"Well take a seat and I'll go and order you what you want." he told her with a smile. "What a gentleman" ,Jade replied sarcastically. But Alex just laughed. Jade couldn't help but smile a bit, he had after all a cute laugh. "Stop laughing and get me a small coffe with two sugars", Jade ordered at last.

"Will do , princess!".

"Don't call me princess!" Jade screamed after him but it was too late he was already at the desk, taking their orders.

* * *

Beck and Tori were walking through the whole mall to buy Cat a present for her birthday. But it wasn't so easy as they thought it would be.

"Tori, we've been here for 3 hours and you still didn't found anything!" , Beck said annoyed. "I don't know ! I thought finding a present for Cat would be easy!" , Tori complained.

"You know what? Let's go grab a coffee and then continue searching" ,Beck told the younger Vega. "Yeah, that's a good idea, I know a small coffee shop near the PearStore ", Tori suggested. With that Beck followed Tori to this coffee shop. What they didn't knew was that there will be two certain people...

* * *

"You work the whole day in the pearstore?" ,Jade asked Alex to start a small talk.

He answered : "No, I go to NewStraw High School. I just work there in my free time because I wanna save money for Julliard Collage. My parents don't want me to go there , that's why they won't pay for me ..."

"...So you save up the money and pay for it yourself. Impressive."Jade continued for him amazed.

"Thanks , where do you go to school?", Alex asked her. "I go to Hollywood Arts High school.", Jade answered.

"Wow, what are your talents beside being beautiful?", Alex asked with a smirk.

"Whip that smirk off your face. And I can sing and act. But if you want to go to Julliard why don't you try out for Hollywoid Arts first?"

"Like I said , my parents don't support me with these things. I already tried to audition once and then my parents found out. They ran into the room where I started my audition in front of these judges and my parents took me by my ear and pulled me outside." Jade had to laugh at this."Don't laugh it's not funny!"

" How old were you?". "About 15" that made Jade laugh harder. "how-Ho-How old ar-are you now?" Jade asked in between laughter " well I am 17" "me too"

Jade POV

"Jade is that you?". _Ugh please don't let it be_... My thoughts were interrupted as this certain girl came closer.

"Yes it is you Jade!", Vega said. I bit my lip hard not to respond to her stupidity.

What I didn't notice before was that behind her there was a boy. Yeah not any boy. _The boy_ who broke my heart .Who didn't open that stupid door. Who left me stand outside all alone. Yeah that boy. _Beck_.

My thoughts were again interrupted by Vega :"I've never heard you laugh like this before!" I could swear Beck mumbled to himself 'I did'. There was an awkward silence.

"Hi, I am Alex.", Alex introduced himself to break this awkward silence.

"Hello I am Tori Vega.", Tori said while shaking his hand. Beck hesitated a moment before he shooke his hand. With a slight nod he introduced himself : "Beck Oliver" . Beck didn't even looked jeaulousthwart I was here with another boy!

I didn't knew what overcame me and said "Yeah, Alex is my boyfriend. Who makes me happy and laugh. So could you please go away you are ruining our date".

Tori looked at us with wide eyes and said :"I am so sorry for interrupting you guys!". With that she walked away. And Beck stood there emotion less like always. He took one last look at Alex and turned away.

Then I looked at my new boyfriend who looked at me with shock. "Wait you weren't joking? ", the boy asked me. "No I like you. You took me to a cool place and made me laugh. So you are my boyfriend", I answered him truthfully. "Well that's cool."

No-POV

They talked for the next few hours just to know each other.

Jade took this as an opportunity and asked :" My friend Cat is having a birthday party in two days and I have to bring a date. Are you free?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up."

After they talked about Cats present Alex bought Jade home.

Meanwhile Beck and Tori gave up and went home.

Beck-POV

I drove off to my RV after saying goodbye to Tori. After parking my car I went inside my RV and tried to sleep but my eyes just won't close. I was thinking about Jade._Jade_. I couldn't believe what I heard today. That beautiful,sexy... - Ok stop thinking like that!

* * *

**OVER 1000 WORDS (1.163) ! I hope you liked it! Please Review and tell your friends about this story! **

**And thanks to Bade4Alwayz for reviewing and following this story! Check out her stories!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!Special thanks are again at the end! I am soo happy you liked it ❤**

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

* * *

Tori was talking to Cat on the phone.

"Cat, I am telling you-What?! No I don't want to hear the story where your brother peed on himself!...I AM TALKING ABOUT JADE!", Tori yelled while putting her phone on loud speaker.

_"What about Jade?"_

"Ughh! Cat are you even listening to me?"

_"Yes I am Tori, you don't have to scream!"_, Cat said in a sad tone.

"I am sorry Cat. Now about Jade...Did you know that she is dating?"

_"What?! No! She has to marry Beck!"_

"Cat what are you talking about? Anyway... What have you been wishing to get as a present?"

_"oh that's easy! I wish that Bade is back together!"_, with that Cat hung up.

'What is Bade? Maybe some sort of unicrorn? But whatever it is I am going to get it for her', Tori thought.

* * *

Beck was once again starring at a wall. He was thinking about a lot of things for example Jade's hair. How nice it looked. Or Jade's eyes, or Jade's Laptop.

Beck still wanted to find out what she wrote in there. He slowly looked up and _blink_ he had an idea!

Before he could think his plan through his phone beeped. A new massage from Britnay. '_Who was that again?'_ Beck thought. **_Are we still up for the date?, _**it read.

Now Beck remembered who it was from. It was this blond bimbo who he asked to come to Cat's party just to make Jade jealous. Jade! He remembered his plan and replied fast with an 'yes'.

* * *

1 Day before the party

The bell rang, signaling first period will start in 3 Minutes. The hallways slowly emptied because of the students heading to their classes. Jade went towards her improve class with her laptop in her right hand. Yes she still has her laptop with her. And no she doesn't really like Alex. That's at least what she is telling herself.

Jade took a seat in the behind and switched her laptop on. Then she typed her password and opened one of her files : _"How to kill Sinjin"_

She started typing

_Slow death with my favorite sc-_

She was interrupted by a boy sitting down right next to her.

"Hey, do you mind me sitting here?", it was Beck .

"Yes", Jade said annoyed and closed her laptop quickly.

"Well I don't care"

"OH"

Before their conversation got deeper Sikowitz jumped from behind them to scare Beck. But the only one who got scared was Jade. Beck looked at her with a smirk and Jade glared at him.

"Hello class. I don't have anything to teach today so you can do what you want.", was Sikowitz's last sentence before he sat on the stage, siping one of his coconuts.

Jade has been starring on the ground thinking while all the girls surrounded Beck. They were flirting with him and touching his hair and 'accidentally' touching other parts..of his body.

Jade POV

What the heck?! Is that why he sat next to me? To rub it all in my face?. I tried hard not to slap these bitches. I also tried to switch my laptop on but as soon as I reached for it I could see Beck's eyes on me.

And that was the last thing I wanted.

I tried to chat with Cat who was seated in front of me, to forget about this jerk right next to me.

"I heard you have a boyfriend.", Cat said...wait was she sad?

"Yeah, why are you so sad? I thought you were the one who told me to bring a date."

"It's just - Bade... And- forget it", and there she was happy again.

We were talking about the party when Vega rudely interrupted our conversation.

"Cat, I searched the whole market yesterday to find Bade and didn't found anything! Please tell me what that is!"

Cat POV

"It is Beck and Jade's names put together", I told Tori.

She was looking stupid...haha like a unicorn who just found out that his mother died...oh wait that is sad and not funny.

"Oh, well I have to go home and do this thing...at home to...bye!"

Weird? Why was Tori acting so weird? And why is Jade looking at her laptop every second?

Jade POV

"Cat? Is that why you looked sad when I tolled you I am dating?", I asked the red head in front of me. I saw Beck from the corner of my eyes, now flirting back.

" No...Ok yes", Cat said looking down.

"Look Cat , it'll be alright."

Cat nodded and then the bell rang. I went out of the classroom with my Laptop in my hand. I didn't want to spend lunch period in the Asphalt Cafè, so I headed to the janitors closet, just to find a couple making out.

Ugh.

Then I went to my locker and put my laptop in Asphalt Cafè was the only place where I could go now. While I went towards the place where I usually eat lunch,I walked past Beck.

When I went out I saw a table where Cat and Andrè sat. I went to them and sat down. Sighing I listened to another story about Cat's brother.

BeckPOV

Jade just walked past me after putting her laptop in her locker. This was my chance! I went to her locker and cracked it in 10 seconds. Her locker combination was easy, she showed me hers after I showed her mine back then when we were dating.

Her scissor decorated locker was opened and in there was her reddish pearBook. Just as I tried to reach over and take it someone tapped on my shoulder...

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! Special thanks to :_**

**_Bade4Alwayz (Thank you again for reviewing :))_**

**_Degrassi223. (Glad you liked it!:) )_**

**_heythere. (Thank you! Hope this was soon enough :) )_**

**_Whatthatsupposedtomean (Thank you again for reviewing :) )_**

**_justtink1214. (Thank you again! :) )_**

**_DhanKumari. (Thank u for following&favoriting my story :))_**

**_Danceforever25. (Thank you for following my story :) )_**

**_Happyjade25. (happy that you ❤ the story,thanks for reviewing&following:)_**

**_And don't forget to read their stories :)!_**

**_Review please :)_**

**_-Abby ❤_**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ Hi! How are you all? I am so happy! Thank you for the reviews they make me jolly! Special thanks are again at the end ❤**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing **

_**Last time : Her scissor decorated locker was opened and in there was her reddish pearBook. Just as I tried to reach over and take it someone tapped on my shoulder...**_

* * *

"BECK! Drive by acting challenge! You are a girl who got hit by a bus! ", Sikowitz screamed in my ear. I was shocked but also relieved that it wasn't Jade.

"Look Sikowitz, I really can't. I am on a mission", I tried to explain to him but he was having none of that.

" Does the mission involve your ex-girlfriends locker? Well I don't care. Now put back her laptop and close the locker or else..."

"Or else what?", I asked getting annoyed

"Or else you'll fail this semester AND I am going to tell Jade."

I sighed and did what he wanted.

After acting like a bus just hit me the bell rang for music period. I was disappointed and because of Sikowitz! I was so close!

No-POV

Beck couldn't concentrate at the rest of his classes. When the last period for the day was over he went straight to his RV and thought of another plan.

Meanwhile Tori was exhausted. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to fix Bade.

Tori POV

Maybe I could - No, or I could bring - no. Ugh! It is harder than I thought it would be! What if Jade is really happy with Alex? I can't ruin I should just give up and buy Cat a new case for her pearphone. Yeah that's probably the best idea. Beck and Jade are both too stubborn to fix them.

Without thinking further I headed to the pearStore.

Jade POV

So after school I tried to call Alex several times but he just ignored my calls!I decided to go to the pearStore and see if he was I reached the pearStore I couldn't believe my eyes!

Alex was kissing another girl?!

No-POV

Jade felt betrayed although she didn't cared that much. If it would have been Beck then she would have fallen to pieces. She stormed to Alex and said : "Who is this?! Your second girlfriend or 5th?!" Alex and the girl stopped making out and looked at her.

What Alex said then shocked not only her but the girl too.  
"Actually she is the 4th",and with that the girl slapped him across his face.

"So you are a player. Well I don't care. You just have to pretend to be my boyfriend tomorrow."

"What is there for me?", Alex asked.

" You get to kiss me?!" He didn't look convinced so she added "Ugh, you'll get 20 bucks."

"Hmmm? Ok, I am in "

"Good, you didn't had a choice anyway. Don't forget tomorrow !"  
Just as Jade turned around there stood a wide eyed brunette in front of her.

"Tori? What are you doing here?"

* * *

_**Sorry if it is too short! The next one will be extra longer and I'll try to update soon :) **_

_**Special thanks to: **_

_**BadeLoverXoXo ( Thanks :) )**_  
_**DhanKumari. (Thank you :))**_  
_**BroadwayPrincess95 (Thank you :) )**_  
_**Siraa Demented. ( Haha I did!)**_  
_**stormclouds09. ( Thanks :) )**_  
_**Guest. (I did ! :). )**_  
_**heythere. (Thank you :) )**_

_**How did you like it? Did somebody thought it would be Sikowitz? How do you think will Tori react? Tell me in a review! :)**_  
_**-Abby :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN/ Hiiii, I am sooo sorry I couldn't update sooner! My Internet was shut down for a few days. Sorry! Please enjoy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing**_

_**Last time: "What is there for me?", Alex asked." You get to kiss me?!" He didn't look convinced so she added "Ugh, you'll get 20 bucks.""Hmmm? Ok, I am in ""Good, you didn't had a choice anyway. Don't forget tomorrow !"Just as Jade turned around there stood a wide eyed brunette in front of her.**_

* * *

"Tori? What are you doing here?"

Tori just shook her head. She looked like she just saw an alien !  
"Look it is not how it looks like!", Jade tried to persuade her.

"H-Ja-What?!"

"Look girls, can you discuss that somewhere else? You are scaring my customers away!", Alex piped in.

"Shut up!", was Jade's furious reply.

"Shutting up.", with that Alex went over to some girl.

"Look, you can't tell anyone about it."

" Why? Why are you doing this?", Tori asked the goth in front of her.  
"Uh I don't know! Trying to make Beck jealous?", Jade replied a bit nervous.

"Hmmm ok, I promise not to tell him...IF..."

"Ugh what?!"

"IF you are going to confess Beck how you really feel when the thing with Alex won't work."  
Jade narrowed her eyes at Tori but agreed anyway.

Tori POV  
After the "talk" with Jade, I bought Cat her phone was a cute small teddy bear on it. She will love it! Then I went home and started to think about how I can fix them. I know I said I wouldn't but I'll try for ... Beck and Jade are both bringing a date with them...Beck this cheerleader and Jade Alex.

I know that Jade is using Alex to make Beck jealous...

and Beck? Hmmmmm I think Beck is trying to do the same because come on! He has dated Jade for almost 3 years! He was deeply in love with her,for god's sake! How would he go for a blonde?!

Then everything klicked and I had an brilliant idea! But I need help! Well then I'll have to call the Bade team!

"Hello? Andrè! Tell the others - exept for Beck and Jade-to meet up at my place!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

* * *

The next day

Jade POV

I just woke up to my phone beeping. It was 7:15. Weird, my alarm clock normally wouldn't go off for another hour so I could make myself ready for Cat's party.

I switched my phone on and there was a new message. I didn't paid attention from who it was.

_,My car broke,Tori is going to take you an half hour earlier. I will go by bus.'_  
I didn't care that much. After replying a quick _,ok'_ , I went back to sleep.

Tori POV

I just send Jade the message from "Alex". Maybe I shouldn't have sent the text! Who am I kidding, what if Jade won't overread it?

I panicked for a second as the phone beeped.

_,Ok'_,

yessss! Now I only have to keep Alex and Blondie away. I searched the web to find on the PearStore homepage the names of the workers.

After 10 minutes I found a picture of Alex with his full name under it.

_Alex Daniel_.

What?!

He is Ryder's brother?! No wonder why he is a player, just like his brother.  
Ok next step-phoning him. I already know their house number.

Ring- Ring

_"Hello?"_, a sleepy Ryder said.

"Uhhh is Alex at home?", Tori said getting nervous.

_"Oh yea, I'll call him."_ Tori was happy he didn't recognize her maybe he was too sleepy.

"Thanks"

There was a muffle and then...

_"Hi, who am I talking to?"_, Alex asked.

"Uhmmm... I am Tori Vega. And to get straight to the point...If you are going to ditch Jade today I'll give you 50 bucks."

_"Why?...Wait I don't care."_

"Ok? The money will be in your mail by today."

_"I want it in at least an hour."_

"what?"

_"You heard me!"_ with that he hung up.

Alex POV  
"Who was that?", my brother Ryder asked me as I hung up.

"Some girl named Tony Vegas? She goes to your school. Cheekbones girl?", I answered already forgetting her name.

"You mean Tori Vega?"

"Yeah., Where do you know her?"

"Where do YOU know her? You don't even go to Hollywood Arts!"

"Well I am 'dating' this west girl and she is her friend or so"

"Wait- Did you say West? In Jade West?", my brother asked with a smirk.

"Yes why?"

"How did you get her? She is a feisty one!"

"I have my ways."

With that I went to my room and thought about Jade.

So if I won't go I'll get 50 bucks but if I go I'll get 20 bucks and I can kiss Jade. Why don't I do both? Tony is bringing the money in an hour and as soon as she leaves I'll go to the party.  
But now I'll go back to sleep.

Tori POV  
It was already 8 pm so I ran to the Daniels house and rang the bell. Just as the door opened there stood Alex. I was relieved that it wasn't Ryder.

"Where is the money,cheekbones?" I sighed annoyed and gave him 50 bucks.

"Thanks", was his reply. But I just turned around and went home to make myself ready for Cat's party.

Andrè POV

Well I shouldn't have agreed to help Tori. Like how should I stop this cheerleader girl?!Speak about devil there she is, in an corner with her 'friends'.

"Uhh hi Britney", I greeted her.

"Ugh what do you want?"

"Beck told me to tell you that he has another date for today."

"That's impossible! He told me yesterday that he is still going to take me!"

"Well yesterday was yesterday"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because he left a voice massage for you on my phone!" With that I played the massage from 'Beck'. ( Robbie faked it)  
'_Yeah britany I have another date and this is on andrès phone because I don't want to see you, sorry!'_  
I had a bit pity when I saw her cry but oh well that's what Bade shipper do for their otp.

Jade POV  
I was getting ready when I heard someone honk; it was probably Tori. Then I took Cat's present and raced to the car.

"Hi!", Tori greeted me. I had to wince at her cheerful voice.

* * *

_**I just found out about the shocking news. I am so sad :( I've been watching the show since the start. And I am so thankful that I know you all! :') I'll miss you all and Bade and all the Jade moments :'( I've been shipping them for sooo long and decided now(after reading for years) to write fanfics about bade :'( I hope all the writers will continue and the supporters won't stop supporting the cast. I for sure won't stop.:) And please help to trend Beck and Jade Forever today at 1 PM EST. I would have loved to help but I deleted my twitter a year ago ( Liz_Ari_LOVER). :'(**_

_**Special thanks :**_

_**justtink1214 (thanks and here it is! Hope you liked it :)**_

_**heythere (haha :) Now you know! How did you like this one?)**_

_**pikapixie ( Thank you for favoriting this story! Means a lot :)**_

_**BadeLoverXoXo ( Thanks! I thought a lot about who it should be :) I eventually chose Sikowitz lol :)**_

**_Loveeee (Thank you so much! How did you like this one? :)_**

**_nanjiba (Here it is! How did you like it? And thanks for reviewing :)_**

**_WoNdY Alice ( Thank you sososo much for favoriting this story!It means a lot to me :)_**

**_Guest ( haha I wanted to try something new that's why I made him a player BUT Beck still doesn't know about it ;)_**

**_nikkiellie ( Thank you for following this story!:)_**

**_PrincessParker ( Thank you for following this story:)_**

**_Tell me your thoughts and how you liked it in a review! (If you want you can write about Victorious being cancelled too of course!_**

**_-Abby :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/ Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

_**Last time :**__ I was getting ready when I heard someone honk; it was probably Tori. Then I took Cat's present and raced to the car. I passed my mom who screamed 'Have fun,sweetie' after me. Ew how are we even related? _

* * *

"Hi!", Tori greeted me. I had to wince at her cheerful voice.

"Ugh hi",I answered bored.

The car ride was silent. Probably because it only took us 15 minutes to get there.

No-POV

Tori and Jade just arrived. The party was in Cat's backyard.

When the two brunettes reached the party they looked around amazed. Ok Jade looked more horrified than amazed.

The whole backyard was decorated in pink. Cat put some magical color( from the sky store for only 143$ ) in the pool water so the color would turn pink. The cake was also pink and had a mini Cat on the top; Cat herself had a pink dress on. It looked like a Barbie dress just shorter. The party decoration was also pink. To say it short,; EVERYTHING was pink!

"Wow", was heard by Tori who looked around and spotted Cat through the crowd of people. While they were walking through the people to Cat , Jade muttered :"I know a nightmare"

After Cat's parents saw all the people she invited they decided to have dinner outside. Soooo a party with no parents!

"Happy Birthday Cat!", Tori said and Jade nodded hugging her.

"Thank you!"

"You can put the presents on the pink table over there", she said while pointing at a table not too far away with lots of presents on it.

Jade then excused herself and went out to call Alex.

"Hello? Where the hell are you?!", Jade whisper-yelled.

"Right behind you", Alex answered.

Jade POV

I turned around and there he stood with an small box in his hands probably a present.

After we entered everyone looked with wide eyes at us just Beck surprise but we will see about that.

I took his arm and went to Cat. As he saw her I introduced him to her and he wished Cat a happy birthday. Cat replayed with an small thanks.

Tori still looked shocked and asked Alex if she could talk to him for a second. He looked at me for permission. Good boy. I nodded as he started to go after Tori and talk.

"So,Cat. Didn't you tell me Beck is bringing a date?!," I whisper-yelled after searching for Beck's 'date'.

"Yeah, he was supposed to! But he said she couldn't come."

"That means she ditched him", I said smirking.

"Or he ditched her because he has feelings for another girl", Cat tolled me.

We were interrupted by Alex holding my waist and kissing my cheek.

"What did Tori want?"

"Nothing important,babe"

Tori POV

We went to Cat's front door. After I looked around I was face to face with Alex and yelled: "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Because I want to" was his replay.

"I gave you 50 bucks!"

"And?"

"You- you-you.."

"You won't want to finish this sentence, do you?or..."

"Or what?!"

"I'll tell Jade that you blackmailed me to stay at home with money"

"!"

I shot him a glare and went to the others.

After 10 Minutes of thinking I got an good idea and texted Cat,Robbie and Andrè to meet me in Cat's room.

Cat-POV

_,Meet me in your room! I have a plan_'

Ohhh Tori wants me to meet her! Yay!

"Uhh Sorry guys Tori wants me to meet her in my room ",I excused myself.

Jade looked a bit worried. Oh one time my brother was worried and then he jumped from a tree!...True story.

"Cat everything ok?", Jade asked me.

"Oh yeah! I should go!"

I went to the living room and- ah look a butterfly! -No Cat concentrate! I went up to my room and sat with Tori on my bed.

After some minutes Robbie and Andrè joined us.

Andrè POV

"No Robbie you can't ask a girl out and then tell her that she should hide so your moma wouldn't see her!", Beck told him.

Just then mine and Robbie's phones beeped.

'_Meet me in Cat's room!I have a plan_'Ugh not another one of her excused himself first and then I did.

So it was just Beck and Jade...oh and this Alex dude and all the people.

No-POV

"Well your plan?", Andrè asked Tori.

"Oh yeah..So we tell Alex to come here and then lock him in a room!"

"That's lame.", Robbie said and we all nodded in agreement.

"Uh than you tell me one!"

"Ok so first all people have to leave and then..."

* * *

Jade, Beck and Alex were alone in the backyard after Cat asked the people from her window through an Megaphone(which she brought from the skyStore) to leave.

You could hear a song in the background. Jade and Beck looked uncomfortable. Alex saw that Beck was staring at Jade the whole time and then he pulled her to him and kissed her cheek.

Beck immediately looked on the ground.

Tori,Cat,Andrè and Robbie joined them and the party continued.

Next thing they did was eating the pink cake.

Then Cat opened the presents and hugged everyone(who was there) in return.

She got from Tori a nice Phone case.

From Jade the stuffed animal 32566xt from the skystore that she had been wishing for so long.

Beck bought her a bracelet and Andrè a were pretty and expensive.

And last but not least Robbie gave her a Fashion Angels Project Runway Boho Tie Dye Fashion Designer.  
Cat was happy.

They decided to play games and then head to the movies. They promised Cat that they would watch together whatever she wants.

"Oh how 'bout we play truth or dare?!", Cat suggested

Everyone agreed and mumbled 'yes' and 'sure's

"Yay! I'll start!" Cat took a bottle and spinned it around, it landed on Robbie.

"Uhhmm I'll take truth",Robbie said before she could ask.  
"Ok. Robbie did you ever...ever...wrote a song for a girl you like?"Robbie sighed and blushed slightly "Yes I did!"  
Then he took the bottle and spinned it; it landed on Alex.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Tori"

"What?!"

"You heard me"  
Then Alex kissed Tori and Jade didn't looked too jealous which amazed Beck.

Next the bottle landed on Jade, she also picked dare.

"I dare you to kiss me for ten seconds."

Jade shrugged and started kissing him. Everyone was looking at them. Although ten seconds were already over they were still making out. Alex and Jade forgot their surroundings so they didn't noticed the shocked faces of everyone else.

Tori,Cat, Andrè and Robbie looked worried. They hoped she won't like it but by the looks she LOVED it.

Beck looked speechless.

Beck POV

I couldn't believe it!She was making out with him right in front of me! I was feeling hurt...and jealous and I wanted to punch him so hard right now. Andrè saw this and coughed really loudly so they could back away. What Alex said then cut me deep down.

I couldn't hold myself any longer and stood up and punched him right in the face.

No -POV  
*Cough*, with that Alex and Jade pulled away from each other.

" are the best kisser ever. And I would fuck you every time I could! Ryder did so not lie about you .", Alex got out without thinking.

Beck couldn't stand this anymore and punched him in the face. Jade looked shocked, she has never seen him this violent before.

Cat took Alex just as he wanted to punch Beck back. She led him upstairs to clean the blood that now was streaming out of his nose.

* * *

Meanwhile Tori Andre and Robbie left Beck and Jade alone.  
Jade was speechless. She sat in a corner and switched her Laptop on. Beck looked at her in disbelief.

"Aren't you gonna say something?", Beck asked her,calm again.

"What should I say?! You are my EX! And? What if Alex said that? He IS my boyfriend! Why do you even care?!"

"I don't"

"Well good for you!"

"Ok I lied! Ok are you happy?! I was jealous and angry that he even touched you! I...I miss you and I am sorry", Beck gave in at last.

That was what Jade wanted to hear. She shut her Laptop and went towards and Jade were now facing each other. Jade leaned in and kissed Beck. It was short and sweet. Beck smiled at her and put his hands on her waist.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Lol I am sorry if the kissing scene was bad. I've never written a kissing scene before! Haha, oh and also check out my new story 'Salsa Lessons'.AHHHHHH this is the last chapter! Ok not Last last , there will be a prolog a few months later where Jade's Laptop, Cat's party and Alex will be mentioned. **  
**Special thanks:**  
**DrizzyJ. ( Thank you so much! And he did! How did you like it?)**  
**DhanKumari ( Thank you so much! How do you like this one?)**  
**heythere (Thank you! How do you like this chapter? Did you think it would turn out like it did?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN/ Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

* * *

It's been 3 months since Beck and Jade are Beck&Jade again. They all remember the day like it was yesterday.

_After Beck and Jade made up that day,Alex was a bit disappointed but he still got his 20 bucks from Jade. So he got 70 bucks and punch in the face in one day._  
_And the Bade team(that's what they call their selves now) were happier than ever. Cat felt like it was her best birthday EVER. They watched movies and partied and posted pics on tumblr(except for Beck and Jade;they were to busy 'swallowing each other' in Cats guest room ;) )._

Now Beck&Jade were sitting in the RV and Jade was in front of her laptop typing the last paragraph on her new script about scissors, evil siblings and a black world.

"Ugh I forgot my USB-Stick.", Jade sighed.

"I can give you mine.", Beck told Jade from the other side of the RV.

"Nahh. I'll go and get mine. I can grab coffee on the way back."

"Ok, want me to go with you?", Beck asked.

Jade grabbed her jacket and answered :"Nope. But watch my laptop." after that she kissed him and went outside.

Telling him to watch it was a mistake Jade didn't consider. When Beck was sure she is far away he went to her laptop.

After saving the document he clicked the small box on the left next to the close box.  
Then he could see the desktop. He was happy when still saw her 3 folders.  
He opened all three but immediately closed _,How to kill Sinjin'._

Beck POV

I opened the file _,Secret'_ first and started reading.

_**I love his hair... I love you Beck.**_  
_**Beck and I will marry and get 2 kids. Their names will be Sciss and Bloody.**_

I laughed so hard because it was so cute! Then I opened the file _'feelings'_.

_**I fucki* hate Beck Oliver! Who does he think he is?! But I still love him. BUT heis a dork! ..**_

Then I closed the files and opened her script. I went to the couch and thought about what she wrote.

Jade-POV

After going home and taking my USB-Stick I went to the coffee shop.  
The coffee shop was empty. I ordered two black coffees with two sugar and went out to my car.

Next stop was Beck's RV.  
When I reached it I parked my car and took the two coffee's and the USB-Stick with me.

As I entered I saw Beck sitting on his couch with a wide grin on his face. As he saw me enter he smirked at me. Weird. Why is he so happy?

"Is something wrong?", I asked him.

"Huh no nothing.", Beck answered as I handed him his coffee. He mumbled a thanks and sat next to me.

No-POV

Jade was about to save her Script on her USB-Stick when Beck wouldn't stop poking her.

"What?!", Jade hissed.

"Uh oh nothing. Just thinking of sciss", Beck said still grinning.

"What do you mean? And why are you smiling like an idiot?!",Jade asked confused.

"Why? Am I not allowed to smile if my girlfriend thinks I am hot? Oh and that my hair looks sexy?oh and that we will marry and have two kids?", Beck said chuckling.

"YOU READ MY FILES!?", Jade yelled embarrassed.  
"No", Beck denied."But what if I want a 3rd child? Can it be named Beckjunior?"

"Ugh.I hate you!", was heard last before she tried to storm out of the RV.

But before she went out Beck grabbed her by her waist and kissed her passionately.  
After minutes she pulled away breathing heavily.

"I love you"

"I love you ,too", Jade said before returning to their make out session.

Beck then led her to his bed and they still didn't break the kiss.

The script or even the files were long forgotten. It just mattered that they are back together.

Beck&Jade

* * *

_**Ahhhhhhh last chapter ❤!**_  
_**I hope you liked this chapter and the whole story and please check out my other story called 'Salsa classes'.**_

_**Special thanks/Responses:**_

_**DrizzyJ (Thank you!Thank you! Thank you! I love you!)**_

_**Bunnytea (Haha, happy that it made you laugh!)**_

_**LizMcgills (Thank you sooo much for favoriting! It means a lot!)**_

_**BroadwayPrincess95 (Thank you! Was this one cute,too?:)**_

_**heythere (It did? Thanks!)**_

_**And special thanks to ALL those who put the story on their favorites and adding me to their favorite authors and last but not least reviewed!**_

_**It means a lot!❤ :')**_

_**Thanks**_  
_**-Abby **_

_**(PS. I'll be away on a road Trip and as soon as I Get WIFI I'll Update my other everyone who Reviews this chapter❤ Will Get their special thanks in a pm and guest Reviews will be mentioned in the next chapter of 'Salsa classes' :) ❤**_


End file.
